Decoys
Decoys and Decoys 2 are movies written by Tom Berry. On a Canadian college campus men are turning up dead, and the cause is neither hockey hooliganism nor fraternity initiations, but horny, killer co-eds from space. Decoys Decoys opens with two college freshmen, Luke and Roger, doing laundry before running into two blondes who are also new to the campus. Hoping to get closer, Luke sneaks into the blondes' room only to discover (shock!) they are aliens! He is unsuccessful at convincing anyone else of this, even as people start to die on campus. Roger, meanwhile, manages to get into bed with one of the aliens, Constance, and mentions Luke's crazy theory. Constance comes clean and says they're only trying to repopulate their dying race, and that the deaths have all been accidental. Knowing that Roger decides to partake of the forbidden fruit knowingly. Luke barges in afterwards to find Roger slowly dying like the others, by freezing to death. Constance apologizes, but Luke splashes her with boiling water, causing her to shed her human skin and escape. Now determined to put an end to them, Luke gathers a flamethrower and assaults alien HQ: the sorority house. Two of the alien girls plead for their lives, but Luke grants neither any mercy and roasts them both. He chases a third one into the basement and prepares to incinerate her when, to Luke's horror, the flamethrower runs out of juice. The girl takes the opportunity to jump on Luke, knocking him to the floor. She straddles him and knocks aside his pathetic attempts to fight back, and then prepares to tentacle rape him. Fortunately, Luke's cop ex-girlfriend saves him from getting impregnated by shooting the alien right before she penetrates him. Luke then kills the alien by scalding her with steam, and together with the cop makes his way to safety. In the aftermath of the invasion and his near-death, Luke realizes his romantic feeling for his close female friend, Alex. They go to her apartment and confess their love for each other. They kiss, and Alex turns around and lets Luke take off her clothes. An aroused Alex smirks as the camera zooms in on her stomach, revealing she has no navel. Luke lays Alex down on the bed as they prepare to have sex. Luke continues to speak romance to Alex, however she kisses him and pulls him down, then climbs on top. Alex reveals that she was the alien scout who arrived on earth two years ago, and that she's going to have her way with him. Flashbacks reveal Alex was the one working behind the scenes to discredit Luke. The film's final shot shows Alex beginning to ride Luke, and the movie ends with the camera slowly panning away, showing Luke screaming as she rapes him. vlcsnap-2012-03-20-13h53m14s252.png|Sometimes beauty is exactly skin deep vlcsnap-2012-03-20-13h15m45s130.png|The mating ritual vlcsnap-2012-03-20-13h24m26s136.png|An alien without her human skin goes to town on Luke vlcsnap-2012-03-20-14h38m24s57.png|Alien concept art Alex_rapes_Luke.gif|Alex rapes Luke Decoys 2: Alien Seduction Decoys 2 opens several years after the first movie. Luke, having survived his encounter at the end of the first movie, is now a TA, and the world has mostly forgotten about the original alien incident. One of those aliens, Constance, managed to survive, however, and she now organizes the actions of her newly arriving sisters. At the same time four freshmen start a betting pool around who can get laid the most, and as a result run right into the blonde invasion force. Eventually the aliens are discovered and Luke and the freshmen track them down and incinerate them one by one. As the movie ends they stumble upon a morgue filled with human males who had been successfuly impregnated and are just now hatching. vlcsnap-2012-03-23-22h13m48s119.png|Run-of-the-mill alien date-rapist (Decoys 2) vlcsnap-2012-03-23-22h33m37s153.png|Constance's alien form (Decoys 2) Abilities The decoys are able to assume a flawless human form save one feature: instead of a normal navel they have a discolored spot at the bottom of their chest. Their sexual organs, a number of tentacles including one that acts as a toothy ovipositor, come out through this spot. When exposed to hot material or liquid their human skin breaks and retracts, revealing their scaly true self. In Decoys 2 their ability to reform their skin also extends to being able to generate and shift their clothing. They also gain the power of mind reading. They have superhuman strength, able to rip a steel door from its hindges and toss it. Category:Movie Category:Alien